Of Precurian Theory and Energy Doctorates
by MandyPandaa
Summary: (I died again. But Chapter SEVEN is up!) What if Vin hadn't died? If he had gotten through the Warp Gate in time? Will Jak be able to save him, or will he forget the scientist? Rated for language in later chapters.
1. Prologue

If you're wondering about the title, yup, you guessed it, it's from my favorite Vin quote. I thought that all those large words were too good to pass up. This has nothing to do with any of that though...it's just about Vin in general. But give me props for trying? ^^;  
  
This is my first Jak and Daxter fanfiction, and hopefully not my last. I love reviews, and I'll respond to them in the next chapter... There are a few things you must know about this story, before you read. Number one, is just some background information. This is a story that I began writing when I was mourning Vin, directly after finishing Jak II. I decided that he hadn't died, and had escaped. This is what this story is about. So, er, forgive me if the first few chapters, or all of them, are lathered in sappiness. Sorry.  
  
This is all about Vin, and a little background on his life. Not his childhood or anything, just his everyday sort of life. Secondly, this starts the day before the metal heads break into Haven City. Just so you have an idea what's going on.  
  
Thirdly...while writing this, and I am more than halfway through(just need to type it), I suddenly remembered about Sig. And how Jak would have been worrying far more about Sig than Vin. It probably would have worked great in the story, but I forgot in my frenzied blur of mourning-ness. So again, forgive me. Instead of stick him in randomly, I decided not to mention him at all. Please don't think this callous! Sig's awesome, I might write a childhood story on him.  
  
So there's the Prologue for you. Please continue and read the story! I love reviews, by the way. Yay for blatant hinting! Did I say that out loud? 


	2. Chapter One

Here's the first chapter, up for you guys. I hope you like it. My sister says that I'm Underground bashing...I'm not, am I? It wasn't my intention to when I wrote this.  
  
____________________  
  
A man stood over a complex computer, staring at the large hunk of machinery. Blue lights would flash on the screen at intervals, lighting up odd, unreadable symbols. The symbols weren't ones used in the Precursor language; they were different, and more complicated, not readable by the common man.  
  
As the symbols flashed in an almost mystical procession, the man standing over them continued to watch, eyes moving back and forth across it, though not visible under thick glasses. Then, cautiously, the man lifted a gloved hand into the air, and fingers gently selected on of the flashing symbols. Immediately after the hand's contact, the rest of the symbols began to blink more quickly. He lifted his other hand as well, and carefully chose another one, and he set to work.  
  
His fingers moved nimbly across the screen, submitting and selecting all the symbols in turn. There were more screens around the man, as this was a laboratory. His laboratory, in fact, as he was the only one who knew how to operate it. The screens around the main one began to spew out numbers and figures, almost too quickly for the eye to catch.  
  
The noise level also increased, the bleeping and quiet sirens were ringing in his long, pointed ears. His fingers kept moving, and he gave an air of someone who knew what they were doing.  
  
A few of the fingertips of his gloves had even been worn away by the constant typing. But this didn't slow him down for a second. Every once in a while, the man would stop, looking up at the dazzling figures on the screen. He'd scratch the leather cap that seemed to always adorn his head, which hid his strikingly white hair. The he'd stop, as though figuring the solution to whatever problem had probed his mind. His nimble hands returned to the computer, where he would begin typing madly once more.  
  
This pattern would continue for hours without rest, but the man didn't seem to care. He was too absorbed in his to care. He was the only one in the entire city who could work the shield wall system, this he knew. But instead of the smug, proud expression that one might expect on the face of such a brilliant man, his face was etched with worry. It had been ever more so of late, as he was fully aware tof the fact that he alone was keeping the shield walls of the city from collapsing.  
  
He knew this, and in all honesty, the thought scared him. A misplaced finger on the flashing blue screen could mean the destruction of the city, and countless lives taken, including his own.  
  
Usually, this fact was logged away in the back of his mind, a little nagging reminder to keep him on task. But in this day and age, with the metal heads' constant attacks to Haven, it was more of a blaring siren. It did keep him on task, but each day it made him fall farther and farther into a panic. It took a lot of concentration for him to keep his head, even in everyday conversation.  
  
One gloved finger pressed the last fluorescent symbol, and, as suddenly as they all had begun blinking, they stopped, each silently glowing brightly, reflecting in the man's glasses.  
  
A robotic-sounding woman's voice came in over a speaker above his head. He unknowingly held his breath, waiting to see if his efforts had been in vain.  
  
"Computation complete. City defenses still activated." She stated in a monotone. At the news, the man slumped over the glowing computer in relief, heart now slowing to a normal rate.  
  
"Thank Mar..." he breathed. Unfortunately, this suspense was a normal part of his everyday duties. With each passing day, the suspense grew until it threatened to drive him mad. But thankfully, the shield walls had stayed up.  
  
He stared at the metal-plated door to his little laboratory, knowing that no creatures would be at it, today at least. His mind, now free from the concentration needed for the computers, wandered back to his previous statement. Thank Mar...he should thank Mar. They all should. Though in Haven it was often used as a simple cry of relief, it meant more to him.  
  
He told nearly no one, but Mar was his personal idol. Of course, he was the founder of the city in which he dwelled in, but that wasn't the reason. Mar, brilliant mind that he was, had in fact created the shield wall system he currently operated. The man knew that he could only brush the vastness of Mar's mind, but hoped that maybe he could be a genius, like the founder of Haven. The fame, though tempting, didn't matter to him. Just to be recognized as a genius like Mar would be his personal fantasy come true. But this didn't make him pompous. It just wasn't his personality to be such.  
  
The fact of the metal heads also prevented this from happening.  
  
Vin was the man's name. Hearing his name had 'different' effects on certain people. With his bosses, the formidable Krimzon Guards, his position was only compared to dirt. They didn't care either way. They would have more willingly shot Vin than to speak to him, as it was with the guards. But they kept him alive, for they knew the fact as well as Vin himself: He was one of the only people keeping the metal heads from destroying their home.  
  
When Vin's name was whispered amongst the members of the rebel cause, the 'Underground', as they liked to be called, it was almost a joke. He was merely a joke to them, and being employed under the Baron automatically cut him down to sludge-comparison. They called his actions 'cowardice', but cowardice it wasn't.  
  
They didn't, and couldn't, have known. Have known the weight of responsibility on his shoulders. The pressing, looming thought of the shield wall's destruction. The fact that every day, Vin had a feeling he was close to his death, but toiled endlessly onward...and they didn't know. And because of this, Vin didn't blame them.  
  
He watched the computer continue to rattle off technical jargon, not understood by everyday Haven City dwellers. Behind the glasses, strapped around the base of his ears, his eyes watched the soft glow of the symbols, having finally decided to rest from their mad flurry earlier. He listened to the soft humming of the complex machines.  
  
It was all beginning to make his eyelids feel heavier by the minute. That day he had worked significantly faster than the last few. Of course, it wasn't for bonus points with the Baron, or anything like that, nor the promise of a raise. It was the attacks on the city's defenses. He could almost feel as each metal monster would bash its cranium against the shield wall. And every day the feeling grew, looming dread hanging over the scientist's head. It wasn't an option to work his fingers to the bone. He needed to; he knew his place, his purpose. He just prayed he could keep the city safe and fulfill it.  
  
____________________  
  
If you're this far, and you're not clicking the review button, you're evil. Or lazy. They go well together, don't you think? 


	3. Chapter Two

I should probably give these chapters names. But, I'm lazy, just like you non-reviewers, so I'm just gonna keep calling them by their number names. Yes. Because I jump around too much, or will in later chapters. Oh yeah, the fic. Here's chapter two. It's longer than the first one. Whoot! ____________________  
  
Vin leaned more heavily on the computer, as he waited, minutes ticking by. His job was done for the day. Another day, he had managed to divert disaster. But he felt no more proud than any other day.  
  
Finally, a small watch on his right hand emitted two bleeping noises, signaling the wearer that the work day was over. He turned his body to the computer, and hands did one final dance across the keyboard, and the machine's lights dimmed to darkness. The only light source came now from the navy blue sphere in the middle of the room, its surface speckled with little white dots. It was a map of the stars, another curiosity of Vin's. He enjoyed studying stellar constellations almost as much as trying to fulfill his dream of being like Mar.  
  
The other light was a small one, but vital, attached to the side of one of the screens. It now radiated an eerie green glow around the laboratory, and the scientist hoped it always would. If that light turned red, all was lost.  
  
That would mean the shield walls had collapsed, throwing the city into the claws of the metal heads. Vin gave one last look towards the green beacon, before turning and walking towards the iron-plated door to his lab, opposite the Warp Gate.  
  
Despite Daxter's quips, Vin did not sleep in his lab. He, like any other employed under the powerful Baron Praxis, was given quarters to live in. It was one of the very scarce privileges of working for Praxis. Probably the only one. He punched in a long series of numbers into a panel by the door. It had a code of pressing about twenty different little red buttons. A little much, yes, but he didn't want anyone in his laboratory unsupervised. If they disrupted the Eco Grid...he shuddered at the thought.  
  
At last, the metal doors slid open with a hiss, and the scientist stepped out onto the dark runway. The time was only about ten o' clock, so many citizens of Haven still walked, undaunted, through the dimly lit streets. A few men and a woman brushed past the man as though he wasn't there.  
  
Vin heard the tell-tale click as his lab was shut off from the rest of the world; for tonight at least. He began to walk down the runway nervously, cautious of everyone around him. He carried nothing with him, as the only thing he needed for his daily work was his mind. And maybe a few inductor wires, but those didn't count. He stepped off the runway as he walked quickly into the street, watching everyone out of the corner of his eye.  
  
The citizens didn't worry him, one of the few things that didn't. It was the Krimzon Guards. Maybe this was the day that the Baron had found out about his meddling with the Underground. Maybe a few nasty Krimzon thugs were waiting around the corner of the next building, ready to shoot him in the head for treachery.  
  
At this particularly morbid thought, Vin walked a little faster. As his soft shoes stepped over one last rickety wooden walkway, the night's atmosphere changed drastically. Fore one, the air became thicker, clotted by what seemed almost a poisonous brown air. The pavement was dirtier, grime edged the building bottoms, and broken glass littered the alleyways. The sadly sagging buildings saw the light of day no more, broken windows boarded up by rotting hunks of plywood. The slums.  
  
Almost one fourth of the wretched city lived in the vile conditions, though none complained. Those who did were shot. Vin's pace quickened to a near jog. He much preferred his safe laboratory to his living place. With its comforting beeping and glowing lights, it was always a most welcome sight. But the grease-stained walls of the slums certainly were not.  
  
He reached his building, padding silently up to it. It had the same drooping appearance as all the rest of the slum's sad construction, except for a minor detail—a large KG, written in Precursor, was stamped to the sagging doorway, telling all to stay clear. The Baron purchased these buildings for Krimzon Guard grunts, lackey who didn't deserve the luxuries that the commanders and lieutenants received.  
  
The frail, nervous man looked rather out of place in front of the formidable sign. Nonetheless, Vin pushed the door open gently with his hand, and peered into the darkness. It seemed as though the white-haired man was alone, a blessing. He took a step forward, as a large hand grabbed him roughly by the shoulder.  
  
"Halt!" came a deep voice, slightly muffled. On contact, Vin whipped around with a yelp, arms spread apart as though to steady himself. His breath slowed a little as his eyes adjusted to the light. He could see the shine of the Guard's armor from the bare light bulb above them.  
  
He was relieved, but only slightly. It wasn't a metal head, but a soldier of Praxis, the thing he feared second most. And, though second, the fear was pretty strong. Those gun blasts could be just as deadly as any creature's teeth or claws. He swallowed, watching the guard. The guard was still in his plated uniform, a sign he had just gotten off duty. He kept his gun by his side, Vin thankfully noted.  
  
"Do you have authority for this building?" he asked in the usual brisk, commanding tone used by all Krimzon Guards. He eyed the smaller man suspiciously from under his red helm. He had been told that rebel fighters could look very unsuspecting, and to interrogate everyone.  
  
Vin nodded quickly, and reached into his baggy canvas pants' pocket. He fumbled with a small square piece of paper on a thin chain.  
  
"Y-Yes!" he gasped, lifting up the paper, "I have it h-here, it's my pass to—"  
  
The Guard snatched the paper from Vin's hand, and he immediately stopped talking. The guard turned it over and over, as though inspecting its validity. The guard was really just another grunt who dwelled there, a bored on at that. Perhaps he hadn't had enough fun harassing people on the streets. He sneered at the pass, before tossing it at Vin, who caught it clumsily.  
  
"Get out of my sight," he said darkly, pushing the scientist out of the way, almost sending him sprawling. But Vin caught his footing, and stood up fully, sliding the security pass back into his pocket. His nerves were on high right now, but the panic slowly ebbed into exhaustion. He walked slowly down the hall, turning right to face a slightly cracked door.  
  
He opened it, slid in, and shut it quickly behind him. No need for any more run-ins with Krimzon Guards tonight. He turned to face his living quarters, dull as they were. It was cement from floor to ceiling. Cheap, and sturdy enough. A slightly termite-eaten table occupied on corner of the room, adorned with a chipped ceramic lamp. It was missing a shade, so the bare bulb blared brightly into his eyes. The only other piece of furniture in the dismal room was a bad, cover undone, and a spring threatened to poke through the cotton.  
  
Vin sighed out of exhaustion, not depressed by the sight of the sad little room. It was a sight the man greeted whole-heartedly. Beside the bed was a footlocker, which contained a large pile of Vin's only clothing. He shuffled over to the bed, not bothering to undress. He flopped himself down on the lumpy bed, pausing only to remove the glasses from his face.  
  
Usually, Vin had trouble sleeping, the night bringing vision of bloodthirsty metal heads. But his hard day's work, combined with the ordeal with the Krimzon Guard wiped that all from his panic-prone mind, for the moment. A weary hand groped for the light switch, and, finding it, plunged the room into complete darkness. As soon as the light blinked out, his hand drooped over the bedside, he was out cold. Even his neighbor's grunted shouts of who could use the shower first couldn't wake him from the dreamless slumber that enveloped him.  
  
____________________  
  
I love reviews. A lot. Pretty please? Yes, I know it's VERY boring so far. And it'll probably stay that way. I was never really meaning to put this on ff.net in the first place. It was just some elaborate venting. Well here it is, if you like, review, if you don't, review. Thanks! Third chapter will be up VERY soon. Like tomorrow. Spelling error? Tell me, please. 


	4. Chapter Three

I can hardly read this without cringing. This chapter is long, boring, and...yeah. It could probably be summarized into three sentences. But enough bashing my chapter. Time to review the reviews! ^^ I feel so very special, by the way! Four reviews, and I just put this fic up yesterday! Yesterday! I was preparing to wait much longer. I'm happy.^___^  
  
Dekka: Thank chu for welcoming me! ^^ Yes, the Underground doesn't treat Vin with much respect...second time I played, I wanted to hurt Torn for him saying "Vin's pathetic hide." -_-"Grr. Eva Kasumi: Yes, Naughty Dog shall bring Vin back in the third game. Unless they want to deal with me. –__-"Slow? You like slow, try this chapter. XD Very slow. Like...molasses... Thanks for the spell check! I always write too fast. Especially at 1:00 at night. I can send you the next non-edited chapter...but it's not quite done yet. Snowy Fox: Thankies for spell-checking! ^^ Like I've said, write too fast. Hey, I've seen you, when I review Krin's stories. Hi! x)  
  
Now...to the most boring chapter ever. *snores* It's in the metal head nest...with Kor...the only character besides Krew that I loathe. LOOOOATHE!  
  
____________________  
  
In a place far from the place Vin slept, though not entirely far enough away fro comfort, one being did not sleep. It was questioned if the beast ever slept, though no one spoke of it for long. The Krimzon Guards made sure of that.  
  
This place was outside the sturdy walls of Haven, one would have to travel by Hellcat just to reach it. It was a dank place, sun never seeming to smile here, even in the daytime. In one part of the island, there was a large cavern, one room, on entrance. The walls were high, and lathered with unidentifiable ooze. From the ceiling of the damp cave hung a large something, and, with the lack of light in this dismal place, it was hard to tell exactly what.  
  
The dark mass began to twitch, sending vibrations to the walls. The mass was held to the stone by several long, revolting strands of slime. Though they looked feeble, they easily held the dark beast above the ground. The mass twitched again, causing a few loose pebbles to dislodge from the top of the cavern, and hit the floor with a small clack.  
  
Out of the darkness shone two yellow slits, glowing ominously. They opened wide with a creaking sound, and two moons floated in the darkness, slowly pivoting, surveying the scene as though skeptical.  
  
And the mass began to transfigure, mutating out of its previously curled form. Scorpion-like legs scraped the stone floor with the wretched screech of metal on stone. The legs moved, all merely brushing the floor, though the beast began to move them forward and back, almost rhythmically. The squeak filled the previously silent air, ear-splitting and horrible.  
  
Out of the darkness, another light source exploded, brighter by ten times than the glowing yellow orbs. It was between the two, a little higher than them. It was the same hue, though more magnificent in its light. If any mortal had viewed such a show, they might have been both deaf and blind. But no creatures like Vin dare travel near this cavern. If any even showed the courage to leave the barriers of Haven, they would not come here.  
  
The cavern, the stones, the very earth radiated an evil as tangible as the beast itself. And it was just as well. To travel to this nest, (as that's what it was) would be suicide.  
  
The radiant, evil beauty of the newly revealed golden light shone done in mystifying patterns on the stone floor. As the act progressed, another oddity was added. The floor itself—was moving. The floor, though dim from lack of real light, never had seemed quite so dark. The feeling of tangible evil recurred, as the black mass of a floor shifted and twisted, becoming shapes inhuman and horrifying.  
  
A leg, a claw, the glint of a metal plate sunk in and out of view, roiled beneath the surface. From the right of the cavern, amongst the twisting turmoil, a fourth light blinked on. Its shade paled in comparison to the grand centerpiece, yet acted as an alert to the rest. Near it, another light flickered, and another. Many at once, in a flurry of radiance and shifting black, more lights awakened to the night air.  
  
The seemingly ceaseless screeching of the largest one's legs continued, a vibrant message to all. And, as quickly as it had started, all movement stopped. The large cavern, once pitch black, was filled with the silent glow of numerous golden lights, all facing the large orchestrator. And as every detail in the cave became clear, a deep, guttural howl came from within the main.  
  
The metal heads had awakened. Every crack and crevice in the slate walls, every solitary dribble of ooze from the ceiling was visible; it made it quite easy to see the Metal Head Leader, though why one would want to is beyond most. The jaws of the creature were fearsome, with a large underbite. Gray fangs jutted upwards, giving him an even more ruthless appearance. The entire body of the thing was a mystery of nature. Though the abdomen, legs, and tail seemed to resemble a rotting scorpion, the upper torso was strangely lizard-like. And just to add a bit more creepiness to the sight, a small touch of human could be seen, if you turned your head and squinted.  
  
The beast's entire back was layered with armor plates, which screeched against each other sharply when he moved. The tail was also plated, and curved gently upwards, ending with a long, poisonous thorn, tip glistening in the light. To make certain the army of Hora-Quan had heard, their leader emitted another howl.  
  
It was immediately followed by a chorus of answers, creatures lifting their heads high at the cry. The Leader parted his jaws once more, and bellowed out a series of grunts and groans. Though able, Kor disliked using Vin's species' language. He preferred the racket created by the metal head's tongue. He bellowed the orders to his army once more.  
  
"No longer shall we be restricted by the city's walls," he called out, breathing heavily, "We shall break the walls..." He narrowed his eyes slowly. "Tonight."  
  
At the deep-throated words(though hardly words), the army shifted excitedly. He took another great, shuddering breath, straining the gelatinous strands from which he hung. His message complete, he spun to the side a few feet, eyes surveying his troops. His golden gaze landed on two Grunts. Grunts weren't the most brilliant metal heads, but what they lacked in smarts they made up for in viciousness and bloodlust.  
  
"You. Scout." He commanded, pupilless eyes pinned on the pair.  
  
The two snarled in response, metal-covered limbs pawing the stone earth anxiously. Kor gave a small shake of his bulbous head, and the two turned tail and stalked off through the masses. They were prepared to infiltrate Haven, an easy task.  
  
The metal head army was ready. ____________________  
  
I have nothing to say, except: I told you so! Boring...yes...molasses...slow...eyelids heavy.... As always, reviews are appreciated and loved! 


	5. Chapter Four

Eep. Sorry for taking so long on the next update. I've been sorta busy, drawing and putting stuff up on Fanart Central...(psst, check me out there! Same username as here!) Ah, shameless plugging. I mean, er... o.O;; Nevermind. Yes, this is another slow chapter. BUT, I updated! So shut up and like it! ;D  
  
Time for review-reviews... Eva Kasumi: Thanks for reviewing again! ^-^ Beautiful? Why, thankies. ^^ I'd say more, but I've blabbered on long enough in the e-mail I sent to ya...  
  
Tusume: *laughs maniacally* But seriously. Don't worry. I'm not that evil. I mean, look what Naughty Dog did.  
  
Krin: As for the blue thingy, I stare at it every day, it being my desktop picture.(heehee!) So I spend all my time trying to think of what it could be. That was the only thing that made (some) sense. As for repetition, yes, I know I say words over...and over...and over...I'll have to find that little thing. I have MS Word(who doesn't?) so I'll try and find it. Pictures will come, as soon as I, ya know, make it.  
  
Snowy Fox: Yep, it is. ^___^ *pokes krin* Thanks for reviewing again! I love multiple reviewers.  
  
And now, the much-awaited...FOURTH CHAPTER! There's a bit more dialogue. But it's still boring. Shut up.  
  
____________________  
  
Back within the walls of the city, another awakened, though he was not nearly as fearsome as the metal heads. Vin rolled over on top of the ratty blankets of his bed, squinting at the alarm clock on his bedside table. The neon blue numbers glared at him in the dim light, and he sat up, realizing the time. The room was no more than a concrete gray blur now, door slightly visible as a solitary brown patch in the gray. Obviously, Vin's sight was not the best without his trusty glasses.  
  
He reached a still-gloved hand for them on the old table, fingers moving as though reading Braille. He couldn't rely on his eyesight now, just the touch of his fingertips. He felt the cool glass, and snatched the vital object. Unfortunately, his rushed grab also knocked the blue alarm clock from the table to the carpetless floor. On impact, it beeped loudly and quickly, the noise it should have sounded half and hour ago.  
  
He grabbed for it clumsily, hoping the noise wouldn't alert any of his "housemates".  
  
Too late. The pounding of a metal fist reverberated through the small room.  
  
"Keep it down!" shouted the same muffled voice he remembered from the night before, "Do you have any damn idea what time it is?!"  
  
Yes, Vin had an idea what time it was. It was half an hour later than he wanted in to be; he was supposed to be at his lab, working by this time. But of course, he said none of this out loud, it would have been suicide.  
  
"Sorry!" he cried frantically, as he pressed the little red button that snuffed the alarm. Behind the door an irritated sigh was heard, and a new voice joined the first.  
  
"What is it?" grumbled the second, not muffled. This guard was not in uniform, apparently.  
  
"Some idiot's alarm clock went off. Let's go, we have Section 6 today." Growled the first, and he clunked away from the door. Vin didn't move, still listening intently.  
  
"Who?" inquired the second once more. "Was it John? That bastard always—"  
  
"No. It's some Foreman who works at that Power Station place. Come on, we're gonna be late."  
  
"Wasn't he at that excavation at the Strip Mine?" asked the second, voice getting slightly lower.  
  
"How the hell should I know? But yeah, I think so." The second grumbled something under his breath Vin couldn't hear, then spoke again.  
  
"I was at that dig...The moron nearly got us all killed. We lost almost a dozen men," he growled.  
  
"Whatever, let's go. You know that the Bazaar's the busiest in the morning," muttered the first. There was a moment of tense silence, before both clunked away from the door.  
  
Vin released a shaky breath, not aware he had been holding it. He slipped his thick glasses back onto his face, and looked down at his wrinkled attire, sighing. He had been, once again, too tired to even change last night. He quickly undressed and redressed into virtually the same outfit as before. A well-pressed white shirt, that wasn't really well-pressed anymore. It was rather wrinkled now, having lain resting in his make-shift closet, the footlocker. A pair of too-large brown canvas trousers were also part of the outfit, and he kept the baggy things up by a pair of thin black suspenders.  
  
This, with a pair of old gloves and his ever-present leather cap, was his outfit for every day. He felt he required no armor or anything like that. It would have been a comforting factor, yes, but not exactly comfortable. Vin would have likely collapsed under the pressure of, say, Sig's metal clothing. Though most would have.  
  
As Vin snapped the footlocker shut and locked it, a habit, his mind floated back to the previous day's ponderings. About Mar, specifically. His secret wishing and idolizing, were not really so secret. He had shared this rather private information with only two individuals. Even then, it had only been an innocent, off-hand remark.  
  
The two he had chosen to share with were an odd pair indeed. One wasn't even Vin's species, or at least, wasn't any more. Vin wasn't really up-to- date on the history of the two, or where and why they had suddenly popped up. But it wasn't his business, so he never asked. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, either. They had, he thankfully remembered, saved him at one time.  
  
He could recall when the boy and ottsel had saved his tail from some bloodthirsty metal heads that had once attacked the mining operation that Vin had reluctantly agreed to help with. It had looked bleak, before Jak and his shoulder-perching pal had shown up. It was fair to say that the scientist regarded the two as friends. He was never sure if they, in turn, thought themselves his friends. But, he never really cared if they did or not. He would be theirs, regardless if they were his.  
  
He had, by chance, blurted out the comment on Mar. He doubted the two even took it seriously. Yet once again, that sort of thing mattered very little to Vin. Social conversations were not a big deal, nor were relationships with others. At this time, Vin's entire mind was focused on one solitary, yet magnificently important issue—the shield wall. With this looming thought hanging over his head, he rushed out of his apartment room in a hurry.  
  
As he pushed the door on its rusty hinges open, he was highly relieved to find that, apparently, the red-wearing gunmen had all dispersed. He guessed to go do guard duty, which entailed beating up citizens who didn't ride their zoomers fast enough and such things. Vin's nervous eyes were drawn to his glowing blue watch once more. He was only forty-five minutes late. By the time he got to his laboratory, he'd only be an hour late.  
  
'Only?! Only?!' he thought, as he stepped into the dark air of the slums. 'Maybe this hour was the one that the walls reached their critical point! You'll only make the shield walls collapse! You'll only be responsible for all the deaths in this city!' At this thought, he walked at a slightly faster pace, wringing his hands tightly.  
  
____________________  
  
Shut up.  
  
I love reviews, even for the pointless chapters! I promise Ch. 5 will take me much shorter time. I took a little break, I'll be faster next time. Spell-checks are always appreciated. *bows and runs off* Also, I just realized, 'cause of that stupid prologue, everything's bumped up a chapter...crap. I'll merge it with my first chapter...one of these days... 


	6. Chapter Five

Oh yes, I finally updated. Yes, more lagging in updating. It's 'cause I don't have this all typed up yet. You see, I write it all in a little notebook, then copy it down here. A waste of time, yes, but I just...can't...write in front of the computer. Too many distractions. =P With that bit of uselessness out of the way, to the reviews! God, I love getting reviews from you guys. ^_^  
  
S.I.C: *tackleglomphug* Hello! *hums the facts of life theme song* Yes, it's amazing. It's all FC's fault for me being so slow to update. I've been spending more time there than when I should be typing. X3 Ah well. HEY EVERYONE GO LOOK AT SILVER_CHARM'S ART! Or should I call you S.I.C? Hmm...^^  
  
Snowy Fox/ Ottsel of the Ages/ Tusume: Thank you guys so much! ^^ I love getting your reviews, especially all y'all multiple reviewers! :D  
  
Krin: I think I said in the prologue when this took place...*rushes off to check* But in this chapter, it'll be made clear a li'l more when it is. I felt like adding Jak 'n' Dax since I felt like I was neglecting them. *patpat* Oh well, they're gonna stay kinda neglected until later in the story. This is about Vinnie, after all. ^__^  
  
Ok...go ahead and read the chapter now. I made it a little longer(I think o.O;) so enjoy. Yes, we're starting to move in the plot a little more...*kicks the plot* ____________________  
  
A pair of dark, hunched figures slunk along the wall of a dilapidated building. They were silent as a whisper of death, except for the long, heaving breaths each took in intervals. The creatures were slate blue, at least, that was the color of their splotchy skin. The metal plates that layered most of their bodies were a rusted gray. Their upper bodies were much larger in comparison to the rest of them, giving them an awkward appearance. For this reason, these metal heads had resigned to traveling on all four plated paws. This, though, added to their stealth.  
  
It was early morning, but as always, that didn't stop the citizens of Haven. People clotted the sidewalks, but few enough so that not even the most observant ones noticed the two dark shapes slinking in the shadows. They walked side-by-side, and the outer one's cold yellow eyes began to look hungrily at passersby. It's tooth-lined mouth opened a little wider with each passing person. This the inner Grunt noticed, and growled a low warning to it's partner.  
  
They weren't geniuses of their kind, but remembered their master's bidding—scout, no more. Kor didn't want a stir until the time was right. The creature tore its gaze away from the large man it was eyeing, and snarled, but obeyed. The sun was inching its way timidly higher into the gray, smoky sky. It would soon be light enough for anyone with eyes to see the pair of metal heads. Realizing this, they paced a little quicker, careful not to let their shoulder armor scrape against a wall.  
  
Then, they saw it. Well, the outer one did, and nudged the other to look that way as well. Along the wall, across the busy street, another dark shape was stirring. It flitted in and out of the shadows, pausing briefly enough to let its slitted eyes shine a moment, before it skittered out of sight once more. The Grunts' lopsided faces became even more so as their jaws opened with apparent glee, revealing neat rows of razor-sharp teeth inside.  
  
The sighting of another metal head meant that Haven had been infiltrated...maybe the citizens weren't aware of it yet, maybe even Praxis wasn't. But the truth was settled, and the Grunts knew one thing: their "scouting" was done. They could now wreak the havoc their sick little minds craved.  
  
One metal head's pupiless eyes moved from potential victim to potential victim, and the cold gaze landed on a nervous-looking man, walking quickly down the street. The Hora-Quan could smell fear, and this Grunt was no exception. The hunched creature could tell this man was frightened, and why, the brainless thing didn't really care. It nudged its hunting partner, and the par's eyes followed the man as he reached a door in the upper walkways, paushed a moment, then slid inside, doors shutting behind him.  
  
The other metal head couldn't help but scrape his paw along the ground with eagerness—he had unknowingly trapped himself in the metal room. Both monster's pace quickened, as they continued towards the door they had seen Vin enter. Both were howling softly with yearning bloodlust. This would be easy.  
  
___  
  
Vin continued his hurried jog down the very populated streets, careful not to accidentally bump into anyone. If he did, they might get angry, and might have friends, in the Krimzon Guard, and might—his went a little faster, before he could issue any more 'mights'. He strode up the slanted walkways, which led to the higher level, fifteen feet or so above the pavement. He greatly disliked the higher level, and made certain to stay in the dead center of the road. A little in the way, yes, but better than to trip and fall to his death. As he brushed past a few Havenites(or the other way around, really) he caught sight of his laboratory. 'Finally', he thought wearily, still a little uptight from the alarm clock ordeal, 'Now I can get to the controls...'  
  
Vin was positive the system would be alright, as he entered the metal chamber. After all, he had to mess up firtst for the city to die, right? At this thought, he reached the well-inforced doors. It was held together with a jumble of locks and switches, all located in the mechanics inside the door. Without the code, it was virtually indestructible.  
  
Luckily, the scientist knew his lab's security code, of course, one of the few who did. Taking a cautious glance around, he submitted the overly-long code, and waited a few seconds. There was a clunking and switching sound of locks being opened, and the two sections of the door slid easily apart. Vin gave one last look around, the sidewalk still busy with the hustle and bustle of Havenites, as usual, and no one seemed to notice the skinny man slip into the crevice in the large steel wall. Upon entering, the door's laser sight caught the passing of Vin's shoes, and registered with a click, sliding the door halves into junction with one another once more.  
  
Vin knew the lab was self-locking, a feature he had installed himself. Vin's gaze landed on his wrist, where the complex neon-lighted watch glowed solemnly. He was relieved to see that he was a mere hour late. One hour wouldn't count for much in the long run, or so he hoped.  
  
He started to turn, to face the machinery that needed him, when he froze. His brain tried to register something odd and out of place. His arm...what had that been on his arm? He looked back, seeing the faint blue glow of his watch. But there was another color mingled with it...red. Red, where had that been from? He stared at his limb disbelievingly, before whipping around. The little circular light, connected to the top of one computer, that had always glowed a faint green, was now red. He didn't know why at first, still in the sort of calm he had been in that morning (or as calm as Vin got). But when he remembered, what it meant, he took a shaky breath and stepped back from it as though in fear. The shield walls were down.  
  
____________________  
  
Whee. Another chapter done, finally. Sorry for the sucky place to cut off, I was gonna make it shorter, but I decided I'd get a little more into the whole lab scene...thing....yeah...I love reviews! ^_^ Duh. 


	7. Chapter Six

No, contrary to popular belief, I didn't die. I just...um...got addicted to art sites? Yeah, I think that's the reason. Way to blame it on something other than myself. ;; Hehheh. Ok, onto to lovely, lovely people who review. Yay you!  
  
S.I.C: Yes, they are quite addictin', huh? o.O; I'm blaming the lateness of this chapter(it took me a month and then some, yeesh!) on FC and DeviantArt. Too darn addictive.  
  
Krin: Wordlets? Like Mooselets? I think this chapter has it in there...I really don't remember! I typed this yesterday...wow, memory span of a goldfish, right here.  
  
Eva Kasumi: Yes, grammar is not my strong point. I'd love for you to beta the next chapter...but first I have to retype it in, and get back from vacation! Thanks for the tips, though. Tips make writing better, so I love getting 'em! :) Oh, and yes, I'm addicted to personification when I write...which is sometimes not a good thing, hehheh.  
  
FanFicAddictGabriel3: Here's your Jak and Dax! I guess with Jak and Daxter fanfiction, you gotta squeeze 'em in somewhere.  
  
Everyone Else™: Thank you for reviewing, I love hearing from you guys, really do. =3  
  
Um....ok, about this chapter. It's...choppy. And different. I don't know if I really like it that much, and sorry, the plot doesn't advance much. I edited the heck out of this(I don't think a single sentence is in its original form!) so forgive me if it's not good. Hehheh.  
  
The words pounded in his mind repeatedly. The shield walls were down... He took another breath, a nasty realization taking a few seconds to sink in. When it did, it wasn't a nice feeling.  
  
"N-no..." he whispered, staring at the red light, and it glaring back at him. "NO!" he shouted aloud, and rushed over to his precious computers. But for once, it wasn't the machinery he was worried about. It was himself. Or more, the entire city. His eyes flew across the shimmering screens, symbols still spinning about lazily, as usual. It all seemed normal, untouched...except the light said differently. And it couldn't be wrong—after all, Vin had installed it himself.  
  
As he was about to try to see if maybe, hopefully, it was just a fluke, he saw out of the corner of his eye, a very unwelcome sight. In the computer next to the warp gate, it seemed like a few odd sparks would fly up every few seconds. He was across the room in heartbeat, staring down at the wreckage below him. One of the many screens in his laboratory had a large hole in the glass surface, as though punctured sharply. It had gone dead, but a mess of wires poked up from the dark hole, sparking and fizzling. The only thing on his mind, as he stared blankly at the dead machine, was sabotage. A bit of an outrageous thought, but staying calm in situations wasn't always his strong point. But then again, who would do this? Who could do this?  
  
"How could this happen?!" he said aloud, gripping the counter as though dizzy. "No one knows the code but me! Me and...Jak..." he said slowly. His mind jumped to conclusions again, as it sometimes would. Did Jak do it? Was Jak trying to kill him, like everyone else? Was the Underground— he stopped, saner part of his mind taking charge. No. Jak was on his side, and he'd obviously have to motive to...besides, he trusted Jak. Maybe not Daxter, at least not near any of his equiptment. Jak was on an errand to some Weapons Factory or something anyway. He wouldn't have had any time to wreak havoc on his little laboratory.  
  
"The who—"he began to ask the empty, but another sudden realization hit him hard, so much that he felt foolish for not realizing it before. Of course. Kor. It had to have been Kor. The old man was the only one other than Jak and Daxter who had known the entrance code to the lab...but one thing still puzzled him. Why? He looked frantically at the damaged computer. That hole could have been made using something really sturdy...like a metal bar, or a pole... but he didn't think of that for long, because of the still greater question of how the frail-looking old man could have possibly summoned enough strength it must have taken the break the thick glass...but he chose not to dwell on that either. He knew what to do now. He had to call Jak.  
  
It was near mid-day, and the shadows cast by the overlooking buildings were beginning to wane. One of the Grunts growled as it saw its paw was visible in the sunlight. It drew the limb back into the safety of darkness. They knew of the gun-weilding humans, the ones that wore the bright colors. If they were spotted, they had learned from the past that the men had the blasting yellow darts, that could easily shoot them down.  
  
The other Grunt's beady eyes noticed a most welcome sight. Another scorpion- esque metal head was scuttling along the streets in broad daylight, sending Havenites scattering like chickens at the sight of the small, venomous monster. It locked its sights on a man who was a little slower than the rest, and its glowing slits narrowed. Curved tail raised, it ran forward, and struck the poisonous barb into the man's back. He stopped running, choked, and stumbled. As the Stinger came in for another attack, it was stopped by a flash of vibrant red light. A bulky Krimzon Guard ran up, kicked the dead creature aside in disgust,and grabbed the wounded man roughly by the arm.  
  
"Get into a safe facility, now!" barked the guard, before shoving him away. The citizen nodded feebly, before running off. The Grunt chuckled, as much as a metal head can chuckle, anyway. So it was true, Haven City was overrun, and the pair could now attack. Without giving it a second thought, the partners dashed out of the shadows, flicking their metallic tails around like whips. The smaller of the two, remembering seeing that metal trap, growled a primitive message to the other.  
  
It lifted its metal-plated head to the grayish sky, let loose a bloodchilling howl. The other joined in, and the joint cry could be heard far and wide, across the entire city, maybe, as a statement to all who didn't know—the city was the Hora Quan's now. One lowed its fearsome head, skull gem glinting in the sunlight. The two charged through people, up the slanted walkway, not even bothering to maim the terrified Haven livers they passed. As they reached the reinforced door to the laboratory, one of the metal heads took a step forward, hulking upper body heaving with long, eager breaths. Lowering its head to the door, it leaned back, and slammed its cranium on the steel.  
  
On the far side of Haven, far away from the metal head's activities, a young man stepped out of a greasy-looking pub. Above the small entranceway was a fluorescent sign, an irritating shade of hot pink. The boy didn't look behind him at the deteriorating building as he stepped out, but kept walking, slowly, as to blend in.  
  
This place wasn't the slums, but was just as dirty, the water just as oily and polluted. He still payed no attention to any of the grimy details of the city section he passed through, doing his hardest to fit in. Though he stuck out, as much as he tried Other than his exotic-looking hair color, on his shoulder perched a small, furry mammal, and he was the only one in the city who had one of these, to say the least. At the moment, the rodent was being loud, as usual. It intrigued most that Daxter could speak fluently like any other human. In truth, though the ottsel didn't often share his past, he had once been "any other human". But he had resigned to being short and fuzzy for the last two years, and so...hardly...ever complained about it. Besides, there were many more things he could complain about.  
  
"Ja-ak!" I'm tired, let's go back to the hide-out. My angel cheeks needs to dress her valiant hero's war wounds," said the tiny creature, grinning widely. Jak rolled his eyes lightly at his friend, choosing not to respond. Of course, Daxter would be tired. He had spent his morning knocking out guards, jumping across chasms of poisonous ooze, and shooting nightmarish creatures. Not. Daxter, had, as usual, spent his morning shouting in Jak's ear to shoot this and that.  
  
"Jak, are you ignoring—"the ottsel began to accuse, when a quick beeping noise interrupted him. Jak just kept walking.  
  
"Comm's beepin'," Daxter said, stating the obvious, and poking the boy in the head with his index finger. The blonde looked down at his waist, where the communicator was clipped snugly to his waistband. He watched it flash brightly a few seconds, before snapping it off, and holding it up to his face. His grayish blue eyes flashed across the tiny orange screen, reading the number. It turned out to be a very familiar little series of Precurian digits.  
  
"Who is it?" asked the fuzzball curiously, leaning over to see for himself.  
  
"Vin." Jak answered, slightly surprised.  
  
Hahaha. Yes it's short. And after all that waiting, too, aren't I just positively evil? ;P  
  
The evil mistress loves reviews, so please do. Oh, and if I made any grammatical or spelling mistakes, please tell me. I really like to know these things... Oh, and yes, I changed something. The communicator's handheld now, not a floating...tv-thing. I would feel like I'd have to explain how that worked, and I didn't feel like it! Besides, I like to try and make the world of elves and mystical glowing power sources as realistic as possible. ;3  
  
Thanks for reading. I'll update MUCH faster next time, I swear to Mar. Now I'm going to sleep, it's midnight. I stayed up just to type this in before I go on vacation tomorrow morning, now don't you all feel special? 


	8. Chapter Seven

Yeah, I died. You guys are lucky though, in...let's see...two hours, I'm leaving for a two-week-long trip to the Carribbean! And then I'll be back for two days. And then I'm on another week-long trip. Just so you know.  
  
Yay for people who still review even though I died! ; I'm not going to respond to them all this time, because if I don't update fast, my mom's gonna come home and I won't have time to update.  
  
So nyah. Go read now. It's longish.  
  
Vin's clammy fingers fumbled for the communicator, which he always kept handy at his wait. His panic-stricken face searched the mass of little buttons for the one labeled "Jak". He kept him on speed-dial, just in case. He also had the Underground and ambulance on the dial. You could never be too careful.  
  
After a few tense seconds he found the button and pressed it, holding the communicator close to his mouth. It was only a matter of time before the rest metal heads realized that they could get into the city easily. "Pick up, pickuppickup!" he pleaded, and was relieved to hear the click of the other comm. Vin's mind told his body not to panic, and to inform Jak rationally of the situation.  
  
But that didn't happen.  
  
"The shield walls are down!" he screamed into the mouth-piece, "I repeat, the shield walls are down!" Vin paused, taking a breath, "SABOTAGE!" he yelled loudly, not caring if Jak's ears were damaged in the process. He needed to get across the urgency of the matter to the thick-headed teen. "Kor did it!" he continued. He was about to explain his accusation, when he paused. Time felt frozen to him for a second or two, as a bone-rattling bang reverberated through the laboratory. He grabbed the edge of a moniter to keep his slight body from toppling over. Immediately realizing what it was, his heart sunk.  
  
"AHHHH!" he yelled, not meaning to scream in the moniter, "JAK! They're banging at the door!" Directly after this was said, a second bang nearly sent him off his feet again. The transmission ended as this force sent device onto the floor. Hopefully the message had gotten through to Jak. He told himself not to worry, though it was hard. He gripped the edge of the computer, knuckles turning white, as his eyes stayed locked firmly on the steel-inforced door.  
  
With each new clang from the Grunts' skulls, it seemed to moan in protest, while the entire lab shook violently. It was nearly all metal, which carried the vibrations even farther. Vin's breaths were uneven now, as each passing second he grew more terrified. He tried to keep his thoughts straight, and figure out what to do until Jak arrived. His first idea was the most obvious. He turned around, and began typing quickly into one of the computers. It was difficult for him to not accidentally push the wrong button, as his hands were jittery. As he pushed enter, a robotic female's voice sounded over a speaker. "  
  
Access denied. Laboratory security system not responding." His eyes grew wide, as he tried another code.  
  
"System not responding." She repeated, and another bang on the door sent him off his feet this time, landing with a thud on the metal floor. Vin's eyes never moved from the door. He knew that at least more than one metal head was trying to get inside. If they did, he was dead, he knew that. His only hope was in the blonde Underground fighter, Jak. He wouldn't leave him here, would he? Jak was his friend, or something. They were on the same side, at least. He had saved his life once before, he could do it again, couldn't he?  
  
Another bang.  
  
Vin had help him out a lot, with the B-Zone conduit lines, and the Underground as well.  
  
Another bang.  
  
Jak would save him...wouldn't he?  
  
---  
  
Back in South Town, near the greasy hole-in-the-wall that was HipHog Heaven, Jak stood in the middle of the street, frozen. He stared at his communicator disbelievingly. The shield walls? They were down? That meant...a flow of thoughts rushed through his mind, as Daxter sat, silent, on his shoulder. For once, it was Jak who broke it.  
  
"Let's go." He said firmly, face twisted as though he had made a difficult decision. Daxter looked at him questioningly.  
  
"So, we gonna go save Vin's skinny butt?" asked the ottsel, claws gripping Jak's shoulder plate. He was surprised, and a little concerned, when Jak didn't answer. He just kept running, not too fast, down the walkway on the pier, rushing by the Slummers as thought they weren't there. His face was set, eyes narrowed, as he pressed forward.  
  
"Jak?" said his furry companion cautiously. Jak kept running, not looking or caring where he was going.  
  
"JAK!" said Daxter, a little louder. He could tell his friend was ignoring him, but couldn't fathom why. At the ottsel's shout Jak stopped suddenly, almost sending the little creature flying. After gaining his footing, he looked down at Jak, irritated. Jak continued to look straight ahead, his voice hollow. "We're going to get Sig. Vin'll be fine."  
  
Daxter looked at him skeptically. But, defeated, he shrugged, nodding. Jak took off running again, too out of it to even notice a Slinger Hora-Quan slinking in the shadows.  
  
--- Another bang, one of the countless. The sheer fact that the lab's doors had helf up to the relentless assault thus far was enough to boost Vin's spirits, if only a little. But that entire feeling of hope was snuffed out, as an ominous creaking of metal reached his ears. He yelped in panic, backing up into the computers, which were now useless. It was only a matter of time before—the scientist's thoughts were cut off as a gray-blue paw inched its way between the door and the frame. He gasped, not having realized previously how warped the door had become. A snarling and gnashing came from outside, and the paw was withdrawn.  
  
One last bone-chilling screech of metal against metal shuddered through the lab, as the door slowly creaked open, revealing sputtering wires and dents in the outside of it. It feel to the floor loudly, and eight plated paws stepped slowly over it, their owner's eyes lcoked on the only living thing in the room—Vin, who was staring back in irrational fear. One of the Grunts' lips curled upwards slightly, revealing rows upon rows of impossibly tiny, sharp teeth. The other's golden eyes narrowed, and it took a careful step into the lab, shoulders heaving. It was all Vin could do to not scream, and hope Jak got their soon. Very, very soon.  
  
He watched them enter the lab that he had once announced to be impenetrable, mind not computing well what was happening. He knew what they were, the most common brute strength force the metal heads had. Grunts, as they were named, are extremely common in areas with high eco concentration. It's their life force. But there weren't any more out there...they were all in the city now.  
  
One of the creatures snarled at its partner, both of their eyes still on Vin. One slunk forward, teeth bared, putting very little space between the man and itself. Quickly, he scramble onto the computers, which were only about three feet high, but any space was good space. He tried not to slip on the slick surface.  
  
"S-stay away! Shoo!" he shouted, hoping the noise would send the two away. No such luck. They remained, lizard-like tails swaying below their massive claws.  
  
One Grunt seemed bored with the whole affair. It was hungry, and bloodthirsty. It stepped forward, and Vin clung to the shiny metal in fright, trying to still keep a small amount of distance between him and the creatures. He glanced over his shoulder, and saw the pit of darkness below him. It probably went down to the sewers of Haven, or lower. He hugged the side, not wanting his death caused by that either. He whipped his head back to the metal heads. The one was still very close, maybe enough to pounce. But he doubted it.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
Without warning, the Grunt sprang, sending it's tremendously heavy body into the air. Vin's mind shut down as he stared his death in the face. But his body responded with a reflex before his brain could, and his leg shot out, causing the Grunt's body to hit his shoe, not his chest, which is what it was aiming for. It fell back a few feet, but rose immediately. The only thing that had been accomplished was a quick aversion of death, but also making the Grunt furious. Eyes brimming with rage, it threw itself at the scientist again, and he kicked out at it once more. But instead of flinging the creature back again, it kept pressing forward, inching Vin closer to the edge of the console, near the pit. He could see the gnashing teeth too close for comfort.  
  
His mind was blank. He was never the type to think of brilliant plans under pressure. At that moment, he knew one thing, and one thing only—Jak wasn't coming, and he was going to die. Though he often thought that, this time he was chillingly certain. To break him from his thoughts, the second grunt growled in irritation. It was tired of stalling, tired of playing cat and mouse. They needed to move on, meet up with the rest of the metal head army. It began pacing back and forth across the cold floor, waiting for the right opportunity. The other took a last attempted bite at his foot, then backed away towards its partner.  
  
Vin could tell the monsters were playing with them, but not knowing the habits of metal heads well, didn't know what they might do next. But he did know what he had to do—he had to call Jak. Even if Jak was dead, he had to try, to tell him the location of Kor. He knew just where the traitor was, too. Kor had mentioned offhand the day before that he was meeting someone at the old Construction Site. He apparently doubted Vin would tell anyone, or perhaps hadn't meant to even say it aloud. But the important thing was that he had.  
  
He tore his gaze away from the metal heads long enough to make a swep of the the floor. There. His comm lay discarded on the steel, glowing dully. It was, luckily, very close, just an arm's length away. He looked up at the two creatures, who were watching him closely. Throwing caution to the wing(or at least some of it) his arm shot out towards the little device. At the same moment, the Grunt he had previously kept at bay lunged for his arm. This time, his reaction wasn't quick enough. It's sharp canines sunk into it, causing Vin to scream loudly. His gloved fingers were already closed around the communicator, and instinctively yanked his arm away. Wong move.  
  
The skin ripped, causing blood to spatter on the floor, and his clothes. He gasped in surprise and acute pain, and pressed the Jak button on his speed- dial as fast as he could. The metal head pair began to movie in, not playing any more, riled by the smell of blood.  
  
"Pick-"he began to beg the phone, but Jak received with a click. During this time, Vin had slowly been moving clockwise around the room, very slowly, to keep the precious few feet from the metal heads.  
  
"Jak..." he said in an undertone, not realizing how hard it was to speak. He swallowed, trying to sum his message up quickly. "Kor...Construction...Site..." he said, taking a shaky breath between each word. The transmission ended, however, when a particularly nasty throb went through his arm, causing him to drop the communicator with a gasp. It bounced off the floor twice, before landing in front of a Grunt. It immediately smashed it under a heavy paw—Grunts have a great distrust of technology.  
  
Vin backed farther into the wall, or what he assumed was one. The Grunts stepped forward on cue. He took another step back, hand reach for a edge to hold onto. Strangely enough, it wasn't. Instead of hitting steel, his hand felt as if it went through a soft mist, and there was a slight hum in the air as he did so. In an instant, his mind began working again. Why hadn't he remembered?  
  
'Of course, the—' he thought, but was cut off by a hard blow to the chest. In his moment of thinking, a metal head had finally sprung, and pushed him backwards with its crushing paws. The wind was knocked out of him, so much that he couldn't even cry out, as he was flung through the Warp Gate.  
  
---------------------  
  
Whee. That was fun. I finally got past the parts which I hate the most, the parts I wrote the worst. I edited a lot, still very not satisfied with it...oh well. Please review, pretty please. 


End file.
